Little Red & her Bloody Fox
by INKandEGO
Summary: Hinata is saved by a Demon Fox in the forest.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the fox...

The day is so vivid in my mind its hard for me to believe its been five years. Just after my thirteenth birthday, father gave me the most beautiful blood red cloak. wile unwrapping the present he told me that was now a women. And because I was his first born he would start looking for a husband for me. So that when the day came that he passed away, he would have someone to lead the clan. This was only natural but i felt scared. scared that i might not love my husband and also that i wont make as good of a mother as mine did. When she was till alive that is. I needed someone to give me advice and to confert me. My family is strong and proud, but comfort lacks and softness is not allowed. Because it shows weakness. (My mother was an exception to this, because she was not a Hyuga. Father tells me stories about how the beautiful maiden was kidnapped from her home, and he just happened to be there to save her. soon after they fell in love.) I inherited my mothers soft ways along with her midnight blue hair and pail skin. the only thing about me that I received from my father are the Hyuga eyes. Pail and big like that of a full moon.

The only person that would supply me with such comfort would be Kurenai. She was an old friend of my mothers and I have many memories with her as a child promising me that she would always be there for me. But Kurenai lived on the other side of the forest, witch i was always told never to go alone. Demons and witches are said to wonder in search of pray. Many have gone missing in the woods and others have came out with great tails of Giant snakes and frogs that tried to kill them.

I'm not shur what i was thinking. Maybe i wanted to prove myself to my family, they always thought i was weak. Or maybe i wanted to prove to myself that i can be strong. i Wrapped myself in my new cloak and even went as far as to take my fathers knife he normally kept in his pocket when he travailed. Leaving at sunset alone, not even bothering to tell anyone, so no one will stop me.

About three miles away from home i realized what a mistake i had made.

doing my best to be quiet. breathing slowly and even holding my breath when i felt like i was to loud. but my silence only served me one purpose.

It made it easier to hear the rustling sounds following me.

the moment i heard something step out on to graveled path, fear finally over took me and I ran. Panic making my feet tremble but run faster. Tears streamed down my face blurring my vision, and hard sobs hurt my thorough but i didn't stop running. Somewhere along the line i made a turn off of the path, hitting my shoulders agents trees is my panicky escape until i fell into the ice cold water if a quiet stream. Blood pored from my now busted lip and scraped knees. i felt dizzy and my hands and feet were numb from hyperventilating. A splash in the water in front of me made me try to lift myself up but instead fell backwards landing on my backside facing a beast.

A giant fox stood before me. his eyes a fierce red and the growl escaping his mouth seemed to shake the ground beneath my feet. He was the size of a horse and had many tails, With claws and teeth so sharp they put the knife I took from my father to shame. In one final attempt to run i turned around, but i froze.

Behind me was an even more hideous beast. He stood on two legs like a man but was hunched over and covered in muddy brown fir. The demon stood there staring at me, four eyes shined black with blood lust and foam dripped from his teeth, witch extended outwards from his mouth in every ugly direction. Snarling he took a step forward.

Suddenly the fox stepped over me, almost as if he was hiding me under his strong body. A loud growl aimed at the ugly demon, challenged him. Huddled down into the fetal position underneath the fox I prayed for my safety. I felt the fox leave from above me. Keeping my eyes shut tight i tried to block the noise out.

Sounds of demonic growls, ripping flesh, and splashing water or probably blood didn't stop for what seemed like hours. But when it did, i was to scared to look up from my hands. I sat there, shaking for a long time. just waiting for one of them to take my life.

A pitiful whimper breaking the silence caught my attention. Looking up the first thing I saw was the fox, about a yard away sitting majestically on a rock. his coat was stained with blood but he didn't seem injured. He was a truly beautiful creature, standing tall and proud. Watching me closely.

I stood up, keeping my eyes on him. although I wasn't scared under his gaze i still kept my guard up. "T-Thank you" I was so quiet i wondered if he heard, but he responded with a nod and diapered into the lush green forest behind him. Standing there, I wasn't sure where I was but after just a moment of panic, the white tip of one of the foxes tails stuck out from behind the tree, not knowing what to do next i flowed him into the forest. I never saw his full form, but i kept following the flicks of whit fir that would appear yards in front of me. Before I knew it I was on the path. The fox never left my side. He watched me as i made the long trip home. protecting me.

I still felt his gaze on me when i walked out of the woods and into a hoard of my family, surrounding me, both lecturing me and making sure i wasn't injured at the same time. I cried when my father hugged me tight and i continued to sniffle as my wounds were being cleaned by the family doctors.

My father made me promise never to run away into the forest and i agreed but in truth, I don't think any harm will come to me if i leave. To this verry day i feel his protective gaze on me. And i cant help but smile when i spot flicks of white fir out of the corner of my eye.

if you like it please review :) i might continue but i might not


	2. Autumn night

Autumn was always my favorite season. The hot summer days faded into cool breezes, and the trees surrounding our home now had patches of color. Patterns of red and yellow decorated our white home, falling at a steady pace preparing for the winter. It is now late in my seventeenth year, and i'm proud to say I have grown up a lot. My hair now reaches my hips, and i am now taller then my mother was at my age. Still, my family reminds me that I am a mirror image of her when she was with us and this makes me very happy. Almost everyday me and my younger sister Hanabi go for a walk along the forest. With our mother gone, me and her are the only two females in our household, making us very close. We have a strange relationship because we never talk. Instead we enjoy silence together and in a way we can read each others minds by simply making eye contact. This happened earlier today when our father ask to go on our walk with us. Hanabi and I shared a confused glance but quickly excepted our fathers request. He never once asked to go with us before, in fact during the day he always works so we never see him. "Hinata..?" My father spoke awkwardly.

"Yes father" I spoke not looking at him but letting my eyes trace the trees. The forest was in a peaceful mood today, and the sky was cloudless.

He paused as if trying to find the words to say. "Your almost 18 now" It was true. Father never found a husband for me so I was still a pure maiden. In a way I hoped my he wanted to keep me as his little girl forever but I believe the sad reality is that he just couldn't find anyone good enough to lead the clan. "I believe I found a husband for you"

My body tightened as the shock hit me, but I remained calm. Still not looking in my father's direction i replied "Oh.. and who is he?"

"A strong man from the Uchiha clan. He is the second son of the clan leader and I believe your marriage will settle the feud between us." The Uchiha were know for being cruel but strong. I've heard people call them a 'cursed clan' on multiple occasions. Dread almost immediately hit me but I decided not to say anything. The rest of the walk was dead silent. My sister said nothing but after a few moments placed a hand on my arm. I smiled at her and placed my hand on top of hers. She was such a strong and smart girl. Taking after my father in almost every way but she still had my mothers beauty. Once home father announced my arranged marriage to the rest of our family. Everyone was ecstatic and I did my best to keep my emotions hidden under a smile.

That night I stayed up looking out the window, my Anxiety making it hard to breathe. I was restless and wanted to through up. The wedding was already scheduled for the 30th of this month. Finally I stood up and slipped on my robe. It was much to small for me, revealing way to much skin for a young lady but it was a beautiful shade of dark red. I opened my window slowly careful not to make noise and crawled out. It didn't take long to sneak past the guards and into the field next to our home. A cold breeze brushed agents my legs as I stood there, breathing in the fresh air and trying to relax. Out of the corner of my eye i suddenly caught a glimpse of white in the forest. I stood there in awe completely frozen until i heard a guard walking my way. With out hesitation I stumbled towards my fox.

It didn't take long before the field and my house were out of eye shot. The last time I was here was almost five years ago and I could tell the forest changed as much as me. Vines and spiderwebs were much more common and it was really... quiet. I could scene no life anywhere around me, the only noise was the sound of wind hitting the trees and the crunch of leaves under my own foot. The only movement I could see were the splashes of white my protector left for me to follow. But when they stopped. I wasn't afraid, instead I slowed my pace and continued to keep and eye out. It wasn't long till I hit a small clearing of trees, a stream ran through the rocks in a curved line. A large rock that was decorated with gashes stood next to me. Taking in the familiar land I just stayed as still and quiet as the nature around me. Until something across the stream caught my eye. In a soft looking patch of clover sat my fathers old knife I had stolen so many years ago. Stepping over the Clear water I picked it up admiring the rusty thing.

"You planing on killing me?"

I gasped and turned around. A man sat on the rock just a yard away from me. I was about to run but then I noticed his nine fox tails. letting the knife drop from my hands I whispered "N-no.." He stood up but didn't attempt to come closer to me. Almost as if he was letting me get a good look at his human form. He was taller then me but shorter then my father, his shaggy blond hair covered his still noticeably red eyes and fox ears. The whiskers on his face seemed so out of place, reminding me of a cat instead of a fox, but the thing demanding my attention most was the seal on his stomach. It was a rather big tattoo of a swirl surrounding bis belly button. In all honesty he was a very handsome man despite his animal like features.

"why are you here?" His voice was surprisingly warm and seemed concerned.

"I-I... don't know"

"Go home."

"please don't make me" my voice suddenly reached above a whisper, although it was still soft. Even the fox was caught of guard by my out burst "just... I just n-need some time away. just a little time" looking down my hair cover my face like a shadow.

"whats your name, child?"

"H-Hinata" After a few moments I asked For his name.

The fox was suddenly inches away from my body. The smirk on his face scared me but i refused to move. "Don't you know Hinata? Its bad luck to say a demons name out loud"

"You are not a demon."

It was his turn to whisper "Naruto."

_**Warning lemons will be in the next chapter, so yeah. Just in case you don't wanna read that ill tell you what paragraph to skip to and i promise it will still make sense! Thankyou for reading and please Review!? i would also love advice on what should happen :) i have the ending in mind but i still have some holes to fill. Thankyou 3**_

_**~Knight**_


	3. one night of betrayal

The air surrounding the demon and the girl became tense. Hinata was frozen looking at her feet, scared but anxious in a way. The fox that stood inches away gave her mixed feelings. He was not at all what she expected her guardian to be, the gentle giant nine tailed fox full of grace and beauty was now in the form of a man. He had a air of sexuality to him that she had never encountered before. "Why are you looking down?" Hinata swallowed and forced herself to slowly look up, but before she made it to his stomach she let out a yip and turned around. Her face bright red and her stomach now doing back flips. 'How did I not notice he was naked' she then suddenly became more aware of how exposed she was. Her silk robe barley covered her bust but if she pulled it up, even more of her legs would show.

The fox demon grinned "Ne, our bodies are nothing to be ashamed of." Hinata forced her self to stop fiddling with her attire and stand up straight "Naruto-kun..." He raised one eye brow at the 'kun' but stayed quite as to hear what the girl wanted to say.

"W-Why did you save me that day..?"

"Do I need a reason? Only a cold hearted monster would let a young girl be murdered."

A smile graced the women's face. "No... I suppose not" she turned around, staring into the blond man in the eyes, with no fear "you are not a demon, not a demon at all"

The smirk on his face turned into a pout "I am a great and powerful demon! who are you to tell me I'm not? Your just a mere mortal..." His eyes widened when he heard her giggle, the light of the moon reflected off of her smiling face "silly fox.." although it seemed as if the sun radiated off of her.

Said fox stared at the girl with lidded eyes, there first meeting was under some bad circumstances. When he first laid eyes on her he thought she was foolish. She had no meat on her bones but walked through the woods like she owned the place. Her confidence faded when she sensed a wolf demon stalking her though...ever since then he kept a eye on her. She needed someone to protect her and It was obvious the Hyuga family wasn't doing a good enough job. Watching the girl grow up was entertaining enough. She had a calming air to her that he found intoxicating. "Ne, Naruto-kun?" She aged fast into a beautiful women. no longer a foolish little girl, but a stunning representation of the human race. "Are you alright?" Placing a small hand onto his shoulder snapped the man out of his daze.

Not bothering to answer her question he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Hinata did not fight but didn't deepen the kiss either. "There." He said after breaking the kiss. "I'm jealous..."

"W-what?"

"Your getting married are you not? To a 'strong utchia man' what gives him the right to take you?" His words were full of venom but it wasn't directed at her.

"You herd. .."

"I hear a lot"

"... I do not want to marry the man..."

"And what about me?" Her eyes looked up at him with a shocked expression, her mouth opened but no words came out. Rejection hit, making him turn away. But before he could leave the same soft hand stopped him. "I cannot control my life the way I wish. But... I would choose you if I could, My hero." He stayed still listening to her words "But I cannot betray my family.." His body was suddenly pressed up to hers. Intense red eyes locked on to her lavender ones. "I-' She was cut off by a kiss, and she did not respond. When he pulled away she healed his body in place. Her eyes looked conflicted but it wasn't long until she made up her mind. placing a gentle kiss on his lower lip she let out a barely audible answer "just one night of betrayal... one night where I am my own person" with that she kissed him, and this time, both of them responded.

.

Hinata woke up with a start. Her heart was beating fast and it was hard to her to catch her breath. Was that all just a dream? The single leaf that fell from her hair answered her question. A blush spread across her face, down her neck but somehow, Hinata felt happy. Excited even. The thrill of sneaking out to see her hero was like a story from a fairy-tale. Looking out the window towards the forest put her mind at ease. Suddenly the thought of marriage didn't scare her. Not that she wanted to marry the Uchiha man, but the hero always won the girl in her books.. didn't he?

Hinata through back to the night before, nothing eventful happened honestly. They kissed and she passed out. Heat and nerves getting to her head. She woke up a few minutes later leaning agents a tree. Naruto sat a few yards away from her. Staring at her like he was scared he was the one that made her passed out. He even went as far as to find a robe to hide his body thinking it upset her. (Apparently he stole it from a traveler a few years back because he liked the color) From that moment on, his movements were robotic, slow, like he was afraid he would scare Hinata away. She found that oddly charming, the way he worried about such silly things. She asked him questions, about how he lives and who he talks to. Naruto's life seemed..kinda lonely. But that would change.

"Hinata." Her sister called, from the hallway "its almost 10 you should be awake by now, and father wishes to speak with you"

"Y-yes sister, ill be out in a moment." After her brushing her tangled hair and putting on a more appropriate out fit, she swiftly walked to her father's office. Where he questioned her about the wedding. Her stomach grumbled with nervousness and guilt. "Hinata, do you wish for your grandmother to plan the wedding?" She stayed quiet as he looked her over. "Do you feel alright? "

"No father, I apologize"

he looked at her tired face, paler than usual. "Go to bed."

"I'm sorry" Hinata bowed and quickly left the room, secretly relieved she no longer had to think about her future.

.

.

**sorry it took me so long to update, i moved from Texas to a whole new state and started my senior year of high school in a totally new town. Ironically i moved to the same town as my long distance boyfriend (now not so long distance i guess) so hes been a distraction as well. soo sorry. please check out my new story "Altered" witch is a crossover between this amazing book and Naruto, i hope everyone likes it. it will be updated more then this one. sorry there were no lemons... i wrote them but when i read it back i freaked out because i literally didn't think i was capable of being that perverted. it scared me and i erased it instantaneously! i still feel dirty... please comment and favorite and give me honest reviews. **

**yours truly **

**~Knight**


End file.
